Dishwashers can include a plurality of components that are collectively controlled by a controller to treat dishes within a treating chamber according to an automatic cycle of operation. Those components that require electricity are typically located such that the electrical supply is external to the treating chamber, such as mounting the components to a tub or door, which collectively define a closed treating chamber. For example, a treating chemistry dispenser may be provided to the interior portion of the door assembly for controlling the dispensing of the treating chemistry, and the electrical supply for the dispenser may be disposed in the interior of the door.